Tócame
by Patonejo
Summary: Tócame...déjame ser el dueño de tu escurridizo corazón. Marik x Ryou


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu gi Oh! no me pertenecen, si no al mangaka y autor Kazuki Takahashi, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación, y como motivos de entretención. La canción utilizada es Tócame del grupo Sin banderas, correspondiente a los párrafos que separan las escenas de la historia en negrilla.

**Notas autora:** esta historia está ambientada luego de la séptima temporada de la serie, situandose luego de que Atem derrotara a Thief Bakura y recobrara sus recuerdos. La historia es shonen ai de la pareja Marik x Ryou, asi que no pretendo sabotear los gustos de los lectores, y si me quieren dejar un comentario es bien recivido.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**Tócame**

_"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"_

_-Pablo Neruda-_

La luz resplandeciente del sol de la mañana invadía la habitación de un chico de cabellos albinos. Entrando sin ser invitada en aquella pieza, traspasando las cortinas y tocando todo lo que podía con sus manos brillantes y luminosas. Lejos de aquel calor proporcionado por el sol, un joven se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, enredado entre sus sabanas de tonos oscuros, tratando de manera inútil el lograr mezclarse con la oscuridad de su propio corazón.

Pues el corazón del pequeño había recibido un golpe muy fuerte luego de haber despertado de un extraño sueño.

Donde se contemplaba así mismo llevando a cabo un extraño duelo con su amigo Yugi, pero por más que deseaba detenerse no lograba controlar su cuerpo, era como si otra persona hubiera estado viviendo su vida mientras que él se sumergía en un estado de inconciencia indeterminado. Y aquella realidad le había abofeteado tan duramente que su espíritu se había desmoronando, dándose cuenta de que ahora se encontraba solo.

Si es que alguien todavía se preocupaba por él, Ryou no lo sabía, aunque se preguntaba si es que alguno de sus antiguos amigos habría tratado de ayudarle a regresar desde el reino de las sombras en el que él había caído tan profundamente.

-¿Qué estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?- se preguntaba el chico de cabellos albinos apretando sin control las únicas sabanas que lo rodeaban, sintiendo como sus nudillos dolían por la fuerza ejercida por sus manos, y enterrando las uñas a medida que las imágenes del duelo de monstruos se agolpaban a gran velocidad dentro de su cabeza.

-Ya son las siete y treinta, si no me apuro llegare tarde- dijo el joven dirigiéndose al baño, pero deteniéndose súbitamente frente al espejo de la puerta del baño que se encontraba abierta, y contemplando trémulamente como su rostro había cambiado, y el tono de sus ojos se había oscurecido.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido mirando las facciones que le mostraba aquel instrumento. Sus cabellos albinos le parecieron excesivamente largos, ¿en qué momento le había crecido tanto el cabello?

Sus dedos tocaban su rostro sin convencerse de que realmente era él. Sus ojos de color café oscuro, ahora lucían un hermoso tono cobrizo: una mezcla café sangre. Sus dedos seguían repasando su rostro buscando alguna huella que le hiciera recordar algo, nada. El brillo inocente que antes le habría caracterizado, ahora dejaba ver en su lugar uno misterioso. Una mirada felina lucía en a comisura de sus labios. Las facciones que había adquirido eran más una imitación de la de su yami que las que él recordaba haber tenido.

-Quizás...él...- dijo entrando al baño para prepararse para su último día en Japón. Pues partiría a las seis de la tarde de aquella ciudad que sólo le traía tristeza.

En su sueño él había tratado de destruir la vida de sus amigos, y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era escapar, aunque fuera un acto cobarde el irse sin tener las intenciones de despedirse.

¿Después de todo quién lo iba a notar?

.

**…Si ves que me he alejado de mi mismo…**

**…Y que no me he dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoísmo…**

**…Que camino sin fijarme hacia el borde de un abismo…**

**…Si algún día me ves dormido y no he podido despertar...**

**.**

-Malik-la voz de la egipcia sonaba angustiada, y sus dedos se enredaron en el cable del teléfono a medida que colocaba otra moneda - ¿piensas volver dentro de esta semana?-

-Hermana...- sin embargo el joven con el cual hablaba estaba dudando de contestar.

-Malik, estoy preocupada- Ichizu ya no quería que su hermano menor continuara solo en ese sitio. Aunque los duelos ya habían acabo y el faraón había regresado a donde pertenecía ello no significada que el grupo de Yugi aceptara a Malik de un momento para otro. -No quiero que te pase algo en esa ciudad-

-Te prometo que cuando termine un asunto estaré listo para volver- contestó el chico de cabellos dorados percibiendo como l temblaba su labio inferior, a medida que pasaba su lengua sobre su carne rojiza.

-¿No se lo has podido decir verdad?- el tono de la joven egipcia notaba tristeza. A esa persona tampoco la aceptarían, ambos habían sido los enemigos, y ambos habían sido víctimas del poder oscuro que residía en sus artículos del milenio. Pero por la felicidad de su hermano dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso, aunque tuviera que quedarse esperándolo por otro año más. - ¿Has podido contactarlo?-

-No-contestó secamente el chico de ojos violetas- Pero no te preocupes, no me pasará nada-

-Malik-

-Adiós hermana_-_

-Malik no cortes- la lluvia se escuchaba desde el teléfono de Ichizu, en el lugar en el que ella se encontraba debía de haber una tormenta.

-Discúlpame- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó la joven de cabellos negros al cortarse la comunicación.

-Realmente no quiero regresar ahora- el rostro del joven se apoyó en el vidrio de la cabina telefónica- No hasta que él sepa lo que siento- sin pensar mucho a donde debía de ir ahora, salió de aquella cabina para dirigirse hasta donde sus pies le llevaran, esperando toparse con la persona que provocaba que su corazón se apretara por el dolor y el placer de sentir su presencia. Esperando de manera ilusa el que también llegara a amarle.

.

**…Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles…**

**…Y que avanzó sin mirar cuando camino por la calle…**

**…Por que estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle…**

**…Y dejé de hacer las cosas solamente por amar...**

**.**

-Ya son las diez de la mañana, pensar que hace poco eran tan sólo las siete y media- decía un joven de cabellos albinos ingresando a su salón de clases.

-Pensar que el tiempo pasa tan rápido... siento que no soy capaz de alcanzarlo- murmuró el joven sentándose en el pupitre al lado de la ventana, el mismo lugar donde había pasado todos sus años de escuela, era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo él sentía que no era así.

Se encontraba solo en ese pupitre viejo.

Se dio cuenta al momento en que entró en el aula, sus amigos, si es que seguían siéndolo, lo miraron de manera extraña. Miradas perplejas, sorprendidas por alguna razón que era desconocida para el chico de cabellos albinos.

-Me miraron con rencor- dijo bajando su rostro para que nadie notara sus ojos brillosos que amenazaban con llorar.

_-Y lo peor es yo tengo la culpa de ello- _pensó el joven sin levantar su rostro. Manteniéndolo en la misma posición.

Sin esperarlo la profesora de su siguiente clase apareció en la sala.

-Rayos nos toca con ella- alcanzó a oír las quejas de cierto joven de cabellos oscuros, Honda, quien apareció en uno de sus sueños. –No me gusta lenguaje- terminó de decir el chico sentándose en su respectivo puesto.

-Necesito salir por unos momentos, les dejaré una actividad en la pizarra- dándose la vuelta hacia el pizarrón, la señora dejó el trabajo que debían de entregarles para la siguiente clase.- La pueden hacer en parejas si gustan- terminó de indicar antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer por el angosto pasillo.

Bakura, sin embargo, no quería juntarse con nadie.

-Lo mejor... será hacerlo solo- auto convenciéndose de ello, el chico de ojos cobrizos dejó que las palabras fluyeran desde lo profundo de su corazón, aquella composición representaría lo que necesitara.

Aquellas cosas que deseaba decir y todas aquellas frases que no lograba liberar. Su pulso se aceleró dándose cuenta de que la hoja en la cual se encontraba escribiendo rápidamente se había llenado, y un sentimiento de vacío y de impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando sus ojos cayeron en la última frase de su composición.

-No he podido despertar- repitió en voz alta sin darse cuenta de ello. Logrando que el más pequeño del grupo de Anzu volteara a mirarlo.

-Bakura-kun- murmuró Yugi de manera lenta – Quizás hemos sido un poco duros con él- comentó al chico que le estaba ayudando en su composición.

-Creo que sí- contestó Jounouchi corriendo su mirada hacia Honda, quien sólo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. –A la salida hablaremos con él- dijo el joven de cabellos violetas mirando al de cabellos albinos.

Pasadas las clases de lenguaje y de sociales llegó la tan esperada liberación de los estudiantes, la campana que indicaba el final de la jornada sonó indicando que ya podían partir a sus casas, pero cierto joven de ojos cobrizos no compartía aquella alegría.

Bakura no tenía un hogar al cual regresar. Su familia ya no estaba, sus amigos ya no le hablaban, y su yami ya no se encontraba con él. Aunque había sido de naturaleza malvada él le daba fuerzas para hacer las cosas que temía. Había nacido débil y enfermizo, pero él le mostraba una persona distinta, una persona que no le desagradaba; pero ahora ya no tenía nada por lo cual sonreír, ni siquiera para quedarse en esa ciudad vieja.

-Dentro de cuatro horas estaré encerrado en ese avión- se movió mirando hacia el cielo sin que ya nada le importara- Debo buscar el lugar al que pertenezco- guardando sus cosas partió del salón, y se dirigió a un viejo parque donde su mente podía pensar sin ser molestado.

Sin darse cuenta que un chico de cabello y ojos violáceos lo seguía con sumo cuidado.

.

**…No me dejes continuar**

**…Hazme regresar….**

**…Tócame…**

**…Para unirme con el mundo…**

**.**

-Ahora tienes un problema Malik- hablaba consigo mismo el joven de cabellera rubia caminando sin tener un rumbo –cuando lo veas, tengas sus hermosos ojos cafés frente a los tuyos... ¿Qué le vas a decir?- esto último hizo que el egipcio parara en seco- ¿Acaso piensas que te corresponderá si le dices lo que sientes?- realmente debía de ser estúpido para creer ello siendo que nunca le había dado alguna señal que lo confirmara- ¿Crees que es así de simple?-

No.

-No es tan fácil- dijo el chico profundizando el tono de su voz- Puede ser que no me vuelva a hablar después de esto, pero...-

-Yo lo amo- y su mirada se perdió cerca de unos columpios, sintiendo la frescura que aquella placita le emanaba.

Y su corazón dejó de funcionar al ver la figura de un chico de cabellos albinos sobre una banca de color crema... sintiendo como regresaba a latir de manera apresurada.

-Bakura- pronunció de forma nerviosa el joven rubio, tan sólo contemplándolo...sin que sus piernas lograran reaccionar para acercársele.

Y tampoco se fijó en aquel espectador que se encontraba tras un árbol, esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con su compañero de curso.

El chico de ojos cafés descansaba sobre esa banca, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero le era difícil no preguntarse si aquellos sueños eran reales o si tan sólo eran eso: sólo sueños.

-Faltan dos horas- dijo el joven de manera automática, de repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Un toque suave acarició su hombro. Giró su cabeza sorprendido para descubrir quien era la persona que había notado su existencia. Fue mayor su sorpresa al toparse con unos ojos de color lila.

-Malik- dijo el chico mirando al moreno.

-También me da gusto verte- dijo este de manera juguetona.

-Como digas- contestó el chico de ojos cobrizos de manera desganada.

El corazón del moreno se encogió de tristeza. Los hermosos ojos de su albino tenían un brillo apagado... _-¿Por qué?-_ pensaba el joven sentándose junto a aquel chico que gobernada su corazón.

-Anoche volví a soñar con Yami- rompió el silencio mirando al rubio que trataba de confesarle lo que sentía por él.

-Bakura...él-

-Estaba seguro de que todo eso fue un sueño...pero…pero- las lágrimas del albino no pudieron controlarse más. Tapando su rostro con su manga, avergonzándose por su debilidad.

-No fue tú culpa...- trataba de calmarlo el moreno- Tú no los lastimaste-

-¡Pero él si lo hizo!- exclamó Bakura aumentando su tono- Y...yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo-los ojos llorosos de Bakura se cerraron bruscamente. Se sentía impotente...él no pudo ayudar a sus amigos. No logró evitar que Honda cayera en las manos de su yami o que Yugi tuviera que enfrentarse con él como hace cinco mil años amenazando el mundo.

-Por eso yo me iré- al escuchar aquella noticia los ojos de Malik se abrieron de golpe y su corazón sintió como si se lo desgarraran a la fuerza.

Bakura se iría...

Dejándolo por completo solo.

-No...Tú no puedes irte- y sintió como su cuerpo le temblaba por el miedo a la soledad, por el miedo a perderle. Como sus huesos le crujían bajo la piel que cubría sus manos, y escuchando el desatolondrado palpitar que se había apoderado de su pecho.

-A las seis debo tomar mi avión-

Faltaba una hora y media...tan sólo una hora y media para seguir viendo ese rostro, para perderse en esos ojos cobrizos profundos, y para tratar de besar aquellos labios que le atraían tanto.

El joven de cabellos albinos cambió la posición parándose de la banca, caminando de manera pausada sin querer toparse con las lagrimas cristalinas del egipcio, pero eran unas lagrimas invisibles que ni si quiera Bakura lograba ver.

-No...espera- suplicó el moreno acercándose hasta la espalda de Bakura.

-Malik- murmuró mirando hacia las amatistas del rubio –Estoy solo, cansado...-

Aquello fue un dolor más fuerte. ¿Acaso tan poco valía su compañía? ¿Acaso también lo dejaría como todos los otros?

-¡No estás solo!- sus manos se apretaron tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, tratando de manera inútil que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.-Por que, por que...yo-

Y aunque su corazón le gritaba que se detuviera su cuerpo simplemente no tuvo la voluntad para alejarse de aquellos labios. Luego lo que vino fue el grito enloquecido de su herida alma.

.

**…Para respirar profundo solamente tócame…**

**…Tócame…**

**…Para estar de nuevo en casa…**

**…Con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame...**

**.**

Sin planearlo, sin pensar en lo que le diría, el joven egipcio dejó abrir su corazón. Acercándose de manera rápida el chico que tenia frente del, unió sus labios con los del albino robándole ese beso que había deseado desde que le vio. Apretándole el cuerpo con fuerza para que recibiera todo lo que quería entregarle y sintiendo su sabor.

_-No me dejes ahora-_ decían los besos de Malik sin que se oyeran las palabras.

Los latidos del Albino estaban apresurados y los del rubio descontrolados.

Las caricias de las manos en su espalda le transmitían protección y la boca del moreno era jugosa y viciable.

La lengua del albino jugaba con la de Malik, danzando en un compás apresurado. Ambos trataban de darse aquel cariño que siempre habían querido, fundiendo sus sentimientos y compartiendo sus dolores.

Tratando de forma desesperada el no encontrarse solos.

.

...**Si ves que no sonrío fácilmente...**

**...Por que ahora me preocupa lo que me era indiferente...**

**...Si la sombra del futuro está nublando mi presente...**

**...Y las trampas de mi mente no me dejan escapar...**

**...No me dejes continuar, hazme regresar...**

**.**

Los ojos del moreno chocaron con los del albino. Sin saber que decirle, sin saber que pensar.

Sus brazos aún se aferraban al cuerpo del joven al que amaba. Abrazándolo con cariño. Y suplicándole que no se fuera.

-Por favor...no ahora... que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento- dijo escondiendo sus ojos llorosos en el pecho de Bakura.

El chico de ojos cobrizos escuchó los latidos del rubio. Una melodía sincera y hermosa, más bella cuando sus sentimientos se fundieron y cuando se dio cuenta que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Descubriendo que también amaba al moreno.

Y ahora que lo había comprendido no lo iba a dejar ir.

Lo protegería todo lo que durara su vida, cuidándolo como aquel tesoro que había iluminado su camino.

Bakura sintió que ahora tenia un hogar al cual regresar, y aunque costara lo mantendría para él.

De manera un poco más tímida, dejó que ahora fuera su boca la que le robara un beso al egipcio. El primero que le daba a alguien y le emocionaba aún más saber que el moreno lo amaba. Su roce fue más dulce, más profundo. Acariciando la espalda del egipcio con ternura y luego tocando suavemente su rostro sonrojado.

Contemplando aquellos ojos lilas que estaban cerrados, pero que aún así transmitían amor.

Sus lenguas se volvieron a fundir…estallando en sentimientos muy fuertes.

_-Aishiteru-_ decían ambos besándose. Uniendo sus temores y alegrías. Elevando sus almas hasta un estado que nunca hubieran imaginado.

El sabor de Malik era exquisito y dulce.

El de Bakura era profundo con toques de miel.

.

**…Tócame, para unirme con el mundo…**

**…Para respirar profundo solamente tócame…**

**…Tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa…**

**…Con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame…**

**.**

_-Acaba de partir mi avión_- comentó el beso que recorría el cuello del moreno. - _Pero ya no necesito irme-_

Los orbes de Malik contemplaron la de su compañero, brillando de alegría. Sonriéndole con el alma.

_-Ahora tienes un hogar_- respondió con un abrazo el joven egipcio. Emocionado por que sus deseos habían sido correspondidos. Dándose la última caricia, jugando con esos mimos que compartirían para siempre.

-Aishiteru Ryou- dijo el chico de ojos lilas manteniendo el abrazo.

-Aishiteru Malik- respondió el albino uniendo sus labios nuevamente, robando el beso más dulce de aquella boca.

Y nunca se fijaron en aquel niño que los espiaba desde los arbustos. Saliendo con cuidado de su escondite para no interrumpir aquel momento.

-¡Hey Yugi!- escuchó como Honda lo llamó desde lejos- ¿Cómo está Bakura-kun?- intervino Jounouchi- ¿Es cierto que se va de Japón?-

Yugi quedó mirándolos antes de responder. Giró su vista desde donde estaba para contemplar a los chicos que se estaban abrazando bajo el sol que ya se ocultaba.

-No, él...ya tiene un hogar al cual regresar-

**-Fin-**


End file.
